


Moonlit Thoughts

by saelight



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Cute Ending, Developing Relationship, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Late Night Conversations, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Overthinking, POV First Person, Short & Sweet, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:29:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26522959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saelight/pseuds/saelight
Summary: On a moonlit night, Youngjo and Dongju's worries encounter - only to find out they were the subject of each other's worries all along.OrYoungjo finds Dongju awake at 5 am, frowning and worried, and tries to make him feel better. Dongju on the other hand just wants to make the older rest. They end up revealing a lot more than expected.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo & Lee Seoho, Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho, Kim Youngjo | Ravn & Son Dongju | Xion, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Son Dongju | Xion
Kudos: 48





	1. What's on his mind?

It's hard, to say the least. We always talk about things, decide everything together but, I just can't help but wonder, how much is the weight each of us carry? Of course, we get worried about each other, more often than not actually, but each of us probably feel different weights about things. 

I know Hwanwoong hyung feels pressured about how the choreography comes together the most, and though I'm worried too, I know we care about it differently. 

Seoho hyung often comes to me about his worries, and though I don't understand everything he worries about (he can have a very unique way of thinking), I try to. I like to think I am a good listener. 

It's those who speak the least that worry me the most.  
Youngjo hyung specially. He's our oldest, so of course the pressure already begins there. I don't exactly know if he feels like he can't tell us things because we are "still kids". Or if he feels like his perfectionist worries would just be a bother. I think I can count on my fingers the amount of times I've actually seen him troubled. And it worries me more. 

"The ones with the biggest smile are the ones with the biggest pains", "the ones who speak less are actually the ones who have the most to say". People always say this type of stuff but, is it really true? They act like a person can't simply be happy, like there always has to be something behind it. I can smile cause I'm happy, I can not speak simply because I don't want to! But then that conclusion worries me more because I become lost in which signs to read, which signs not to read, when do I have to push? When do I have to let them be? Why is it so freaking complicated? 

"Dongju-ya, you are going to have more wrinkles than me when we get old if you keep frowning like that."  
And soft fingers eased the tense muscles on my forehead. I didn't even realize when Youngjo got into the room. I sat up from the bed, briefly looking at the clock before back at Youngjo's tired face. It was almost 5 am already. 

"Why are you here? You should be going to bed, your bedroom actually."

"Hwanwoong stayed with my pen drive because he wanted to save a choreography video he made for our next comeback. I need it for something." 

Youngjo probably knew just by the frown back in my face, as he again tried to ease the tension while pressing circles softly between my eyebrows.

"I know you don't want me to go back to the company now, but I'm almost finished, Dongju-ya"

"I don't care if you are almost finished, hyung, it's 5 am and you look like a racoon." 

Before he could answer, I pulled him up from how he sat on my bed and out of the room. Hwanwoong and Keonhee were asleep, and though Hwanwoong is hard to wake up, Keonhee isn't. I could see the small soft smile on Youngjo's face as I dragged him into the kitchen and sat him down on a chair, probably amused by the whole thing. 

After sitting him down, I turned towards the cupboard. Definitely, cooking is not something I can do, but I can at least make good hot chocolate. It's cold, and that can make Youngjo sleepier so that I can drag him to his bed. 

"What are you doing, Ju-ya?"

"Locking the entire house with my magic powers and casting a sleeping spell on you."

"Should I be worried?" I could hear the smile on his voice even without turning.

"Nah, the spell tastes great."

"I bet it does. It's the one Dongmyeong taught you, right?"

"That Yonghoon taught him, and he then taught me, yep." 

I heard steps coming over to the counter right beside where I stirred the hot chocolate over the stove. Youngjo looked over my arm as I stirred, smiling softly yet again. 

"Careful, don't get too close." 

"Sometimes it feels like you are the older."  
Youngjo adjusted his position, wrapping his arms around my middle and resting his head on my shoulder to keep looking over.

"I swear to god, Youngjo, if you end up burning your hand against the pot I'm going to hit you."

"I know, I know, you are warm, just let me be for a bit."

"Okay, but be careful."

Youngjo stayed silent, apparently keeping his eyes closed after a while. He didn't seem exactly drained yet, I could tell he was more physically than mentally tired. Youngjo is just that type of person, he receives comfort from the smallest things, not exactly needing to talk about it. The rest of us know that too, but sometimes it's harder to read his signs. Sometimes it feels like we are searching for nothing, while sometimes it feels like there's so much to uncover. Today is one of the days where it feels like there's so much to uncover. Not like the days where we know he's stressed and punishing himself, more like the days where we know he's satisfied with where it's going, just pressuring himself to keep going out of excitement. Sometimes he goes overboard with that too. 

I turned off the stove, trying to reach up on the cupboard to grab the mugs, but also without moving too much as to not bother Youngjo, who still comfortably rested against my back. I got startled when he removed an arm from around me to grab two mugs himself. He obviously grabbed the mickey mug too. 

"Has been a while since you used this one, Dongju-ya, want to use it again?"

"Yeah, thanks, hyung." 

"No problem... Let me pour it, I don't want you burning your hands again."

"It was only one time..."

Youngjo just pulled me way from the stove by the waist and walked forward, pouring the hot chocolate into the two mugs carefully. 

"You should be sleeping too, Dongju-ya. You were staring at the ceiling like it ripped one of your plushies."

"I couldn't fall asleep."

"Thinking?" I just nodded, looking elsewhere.

"Why don't we sit on the couch and you try telling me about it, Dongju-ya?" 

"Hyung, it's late, we should just drink it and go to sleep"

"We can talk while it cools down too. Come on, Dongju, it has been a while since just the two of us gathered to talk. We used to do this more often, remember? Just talk to hyung for a bit." 

"Fine, but then you have to go to sleep right afterwards."

Youngjo smiled softly again, pecking my cheek like he always does just because he knows it annoys me. But it's late, and the others are sleeping, so I just slapped his back lightly when he turned to walk to the living room, two mugs in hand. 

He sat down first, setting the mugs on the floor, where we could still reach them but not accidentally kick them. Youngjo sprawled on the couch, opening his arms with a welcoming smile. I wasn't up for resisting, simply because I didn't want to waste energy on this. Maybe a small part of me liked this too.

I sat sideways between Youngjo's legs, resting against his chest while he easily wrapped his arms around my shoulders, resting his head against mine. It just felt so familiar that it became comforting. 

I still remembered clearly my first days with the members. More often than not I ended up going down to the apartment bellow. Back then things just felt so much easier with Dongmyeong, Giwook, and the others. I was never the type to open up immediately, and suddenly I had all these talented people around me who had to put up with me and my struggles. It felt selfish, disrespectful, felt like I was dragging them down. Honestly, sometimes it still does.

The same circular motions between my eyebrows had almost become routine. It brought back memories.  
"There, you are frowning again, Dongju-ya... What is on your mind that makes you so worried?"

"I was just remembering, hyung."

"Remembering what?"

"When I arrived..."

Words weren't needed. Actually, for all of us at this point, words weren't needed. Youngjo knew what I meant, he understood all the tiny implications in every single tone without even having to ask. I am grateful for that. Makes it easier when I can't find words that convey even half of what I'm trying to say. 

"You know, Dongju-ya... There's something I never told you."

"What do you mean?"

"Back then. I was extremely glad when you arrived. I'm not trying to make you feel better or anything, you know I can't lie. I just want you to know. When you and Geonhak arrived back then, it finally felt like we were complete. Not talking about skill or anything, but there were situations where a presence was missing. Before you arrived, we easily got so messy." I could more feel the rumble on his chest of a chuckle than hear it. "We had many individual schedules but, you know how the kids are. They easily get distracted and forget things. Seoho used to be a bit hesitant, probably because he felt a bit out of place with how mature Woongie and Keonhee can be, and how their tastes don't exactly match." 

There were a few moments of silence. I realized Youngjo took to looking down at me instead of just looking forward. When our gazes met, there was that soft smile yet again on his face. He ran delicate fingers through my hair, messy from moving around on the bed so much. 

"For me... it was different. You probably don't know this, Dongju-ya, but your presence can be overwhelming in many ways. Sometimes you feel unreachable. Your gaze seems cold, but still there's just something there that I couldn't help but be curious about. Then you change. You become warm, with silent words of support, small caring gestures... I know you tuck us in at night too. But then you become playful. There's this light in your eyes, almost mischievous but innocent. When you just want to play, enjoy the simple things, let the smallest joys overtake you. But then... There's this other you. The one that you don't really let everyone know about. The one who thinks and worries nonstop, tries to think of solutions, then thinks again. Sometimes it feels like there's so much going on in that mind of yours that any one more presence will overwhelm you. I understand people need time to think, and worries really aren't bad. But I wish you could let us think for you too. Give advice here and there. Just like you do to us."

"You rambled, Youngjo hyung"

This time he laughed louder, amused, and ruffled my hair, messing it up again. In any other situation, I wouldn't really let someone do that but. It's Youngjo.

"What I'm trying to say is: your presence soothes me. Your many sides amuse me, makes me want to see more. But especially, those many sides bring me comfort, because I know that they are all you, purely you. The Son Dongju who miraculously, even as the maknae, takes the position of mom and baby at the same time. The Son Dongju who teases, hits, but then cares for and treats. The Son Dongju who works hard, but then insists that your hyungs should rest. You are filled with these opposites, Dongju-ya... and even though it's a bit hard sometimes to know which side you will take, I know it's always the best side for the moment, and that soothes me while keeping me on edge... No wonder I got addicted to you, Son Dongju."


	2. Moonlit Reality

And there it was, Dongju's lower lip protuding cutely as he gently rested his hands on my chest as to push himself off just enough so he could look at me properly. It was the same facial expression I've seen so much before, lips turning into a frown, lightly pouting as his eyes didn't open entirely, gaze questioning. It was the first time I ever let my feelings be shown this much. 

"Yeah... No wonder I got addicted to you, Son Dongju."

"You're starting to say weird things, hyung, better finish the hot chocolate and get you to bed."

Dongju leaned down, grabbing the two mugs I had left before on the floor, handing me one and setting with his back against the sofa. I wanted his warmth back against my chest. 

"I mean it, Dongju-ya"

"I know you do, hyung"

He sipped the hot chocolate, lightly pressing his lips together as if thinking about the taste, then nodding to himself and taking another sip. 

I had mostly thought that some of the things I read on books, and heard on songs were an exaggeration. So many times I have read about the magical moment of looking at your lover under the moonlight, how their skin glistened with a pale glow, how their features seemed sculpted, how their eyes seemed to hold the stars, even though I could look out the window and see them on the sky. It's not an exaggeration. If anything, it's everything short of one. Nothing can compare to looking at him. No words can fully convey how his eyes glisten, how his eyebrows twitch in thought, how his hair insists on falling against his forehead, bothering him and making him yet again run his delicate fingers through it, and the briefly created shadow serves almost as a reminder that: ah... his light is not something everyone can see. 

And there's a feeling of selfishness. For a short moment I wish no one ever sees his light as intensely as I do. Because if someone does, he might go to them. And I might never see that light the same again. Maybe that light would come along with uncomfortable, painful burning, because it's no longer a light that can ever belong to me. But that moment passes. Because, what if his light isn't supposed to belong to me? Maybe I am just a victim of his enchantments. Maybe the moon was just tricking me, causing me to see this unreachable light, because it knows I'd sing my pain to her. Maybe fate is that cruel. 

His fingers were on my skin. The same way I had done so many times before. Soft fingertips pressing circles between my eyebrows. But he probably doesn't realize how ethereal he looks, face so close, eyes glistening while focused, lips pursed together, and, god, can that light please be mine? I could never ask for anything ever again if only I had his light to look at everyday. 

"You talk about me, hyung, but you worry just as much."

"Of course I do... But I'm sure not about the same things, Dongju-ya." 

"What, hyung? Worried that you got too addicted to me?" The giggle on his voice, that heart-shaped smile just makes it more unbearably beautiful. 

"Yeah." 

And the heart-shaped smile was gone, eyes slightly widing.

"You need to stop practicing your fansign pick-up lines on us, hyung, sometime Hwanwoong hyung or Geonhak hyung will hit you."

"I wouldn't ever say such things in a fansign, Dongju-ya. Some things are reserved for only one person... I just wanted you to know. There are many things about me reserved only for you." 

And he stayed silent, sipping on his hot chocolate. I honestly didn't need answers, it was not a question of any sort. I just wanted him to know that I am here, that I feel this way, that maybe he could feel this way about me too. That... That I love him. On the very last level of the word love: the one that asks for no returns. That simply exists, desires and wishes, but feels sated without ever being returned. I love him. 

"Drink your hot chocolate, hyung, it will get too cold."

I nodded, taking a big gulp from the mug. I hadn't realized he actually gave me his mickey mug. Endearing, to say the least. 

He leaned down again, after a few minutes, setting his mug on the floor again and then setting back on the couch, looking forward. The only sign of his nerves was the way he picked on the edges of his nails carelessly, maybe bruising the skin. Dongju has many of these small habits, some of them as endearing as the way he makes up melodies when he doesn't know what to say, some as worrying as the way he sometimes bites his nails to the point of bruising the flesh. 

I held his hand then, placing my mug also on the floor. Lacing our fingers together, and resting them closer against my chest.

"No picking on your nails, Dongju-ya." 

"But I wasn't..."

"You were, out of habit."

"Sorry..." 

He spoke quietly, unusually quietly. And that same frown was back on his face, almost angry. 

"No need to say sorry, Dongju-ya, I know you don't notice it when you do it sometimes. That's why we are here too, and why we intervene when we see it. Now tell me, what do you want to say?" 

"What do you really mean, hyung? You... You keep saying those things, and doing these things and I don't see you doing those to the others, but you never really said something clearly and, hyung, I'm confused!"

Dongju spoke fast, tone unstable, as if he had been holding back on these words and suddenly let all of them out at once, without much thought or filtering. His chest heaved after he spoke, probably more out of nervousness, his muscles slightly tense, but his eyes trained on whatever was in front of him. I couldn't bring myself to care enough to look. 

I confused him. I made him worry and overthink while I thought I was doing the best by not being straightforward. Dropping hints here and there, but not fully saying anything as to not pressure him. Well, I guess the result was opposite of what I expected. 

"I'm sorry, Dongju-ya, I didn't mean to stress you out like this." 

"Hyung, I don't need you to say sorry, I want to understand. You keep acting like this, like... different from how you treat the others but I don't know if I'm just taking the whole wrong signs... I need to understand, hyung. "

Understand. How could I make the youngest member of the team understand that I have feelings for him without freaking him out? We had never talked about sexuality openly, but we had happened to discuss about attractive people and none of us hesitated on talking about guys. But still... Dongju could have questioned it because he is uncomfortable. 

"Do I make you uncomfortable, Dongju-ya?" And his bright doe eyes widened immediately, hair messily flopping as he quickly shook his head no.

"You never made me uncomfortable, hyung. I just want to understand what's going on, please, I need to know."

And my breath hitched as he leaned in. But it was only to place his other hand to hold mine as well, keeping my hand between his, still resting against my chest. His eyes looked pleading, confused, but... Dongju is hard to read most of the time. He developed an incredible ability to hide his feelings, and I cursed that with everything I had. 

With pursed lips I sighed, shortly closing my eyes before looking at him again. The position that before was comfortable, now felt almost suffocating. Dongju was just so close, I could feel his breathing, see his chest moving slowly with each breath. And his everything is overwhelming. As it has always been.

"I... It has been going on for so long, Dongju-ya. You are so enchanting, more than you can ever imagine. I remember the first time Dongmyeong presented you to us formally and you were so shy and quiet. Then you became part of the team and bit by bit you opened up, you smiled more brightly, you became more playful and stopped going to your brother as often when you felt troubled. I saw all of that from upclose. Then you started growing up. Developing skill, gaining confidence... Do you even know how different you look on stage, Dongju-ya? I remember when you could barely say a word before going on stage, and now you just... own it. You move like it's where you are supposed to be, and I honestly think it is. I saw all those things from upclose, Dongju. I saw you growing up as a person and an artist, I saw you learn how to deal with your own problems, and how to deal with fans and the public. But there's always this part of you that remains. This light of yours that sometimes gets so freaking blinding. It's on the way you say things, like when you give us quiet words of support... and on the way you always laugh and play around with us even after hours and hours of schedules... and it's on your small touches, like when you lean on me, or when you hold my hand or rest your hand on me, just lightly there. Sometimes I happen to think that you are still the same kid, but then I see the small changes in our everyday life and it's... it makes my heart beat so freaking fast, cause it almost hurts to acknowledge how much you grew and how you can do things for yourself now. Cause you know... I want you to still need me." 

Somewhere in the middle I had taken to looking up at the ceiling. Looking at Dongju would just render me speechless. But I felt him setting with his shoulder against the couch, I felt his eyes still trained on me, listening, attentively. I couldn't believe I would just... say it. I tried to push away all the bad possible outcomes of this, otherwise I would never be able to continue. 

"I want you to still need me, cause... damn, I know I need you. Your little touches make my day, and just seeing you happy feels like it makes any worries of mine go away. I can't begin to explain how I feel when I see you hurt or struggling. It feels like the pain is mine too, my heart keeps hurting and I just wish I could take away all of your pain and keep it to myself. I need you beside me cause you make everyday brighter and exciting... it feels like living on edge. I don't think you can ever realize the amount of times I thought about you to write my verses on our songs and even just my own other songs. You just keep appearing on my mind again and again like on replay... And I never get tired of it. I could still hear you say the exact same thing again and again, see you smile again and again and... never get tired of it. It's selfish of me to want you to need me as much as I need you, cause I know you grew up and changed and now can take care of yourself, and probably wanting you to rely on me could be bad, and things would not be easy, and maybe we wouldn't work out, and-"

His hand was on my cheek. Making me lean down to fully look at him and all I could see were those beautiful dark eyes. His lips lightly pointed upwards and I could feel his light chuckle as his gaze didn't waver even for one second. 

"Just kiss me, hyung" 

I completely ignored the thoughts running through my mind in that moment, otherwise I wouldn't be able to do it. Dongju had just asked me to kiss him. And that's all that matters. 

I placed a hand first on his cheek, lightly caressing the soft skin with my thumb. And his eyes fluttered close, the sight before me being something I wanted to engrave in my memory. The sight, the feel of his skin as I slowly moved my hand to hold the nape of his neck gently. The small moment where I closed my eyes too, leaning in. And the moment our lips met. 

At first, it was just that. Lips touching, and through the calm facade I finally realized how nervous he actually was as I felt his heartrate pick up through his neck. And I had to make it memorable for him. So slowly I moved my lips, careful and gentle as Dongju followed suit little after, seeming to try and grasp just how to do it. 

But suddenly he became eager, pressing his lips harder against mine, clumsy in such an endearing manner. I couldn't help but smile against his lips, feeling his face and neck heat up from embarrassement. 

"Let hyung do it, hm?"

My voice was almost nothing more than a whisper, quiet as if a secret only the two of us could hear. And I felt him nod, heartrate slightly slowing down as I kissed him again, keeping the rhythm slow like it had been before. But I knew Dongju well enough to know: his patience had a very clear limit. And I wasn't up to testing it out just yet. 

I let go of Dongju's hand still on my chest to wrap an arm around his waist, suddenly pulling him close. He lost balance, ending up straddling one of my thighs, causing a gasp to slip past his lips. Just long enough for me to push forward more, slipping my tongue into his mouth, quickly finding his. Dongju rapidly got through the initial shock, hands also starting their own path as I felt one arm slowly wrap around my neck, his other hand still gingerly resting against my chest. 

And it felt hot, almost too hot, way too conscious of how thin his shirt was, how endearingly inexperienced he was, how he tried to push and push for more, how I could feel every inch of his front against mine, size seeming to fit perfectly right into my arms. Even through little awkward habits, Dongju again felt overwhelming. 

His body felt warm, his skin soft to every touch, and just so willing. I felt like my brain was going through overdrive, nothing made sense, no logical thought crossing my mind, it just filled with Dongju, Dongju, Dongju, Dongju's lips, Dongju's skin, Dongju's warmth, Dongju's feelings. Even the small bits that anyone would have considered awkward caused me to smile, and I don't think I've ever thought so fast in my life. All because of Dongju. 

I adjusted our position, leaning back against the arm of the couch, and bringing Dongju with me, the two of us almost laying down. He seemed to take that as a sign to do more, starting to run his fingers through my hair, making the kiss more intense, more fast-paced, and... It's so hard to not just give in. Give into his touch and warmth and get carried away to whatever it lead us to do. But not yet, I couldn't, just not yet. 

We had to break the kiss to breath, and almost immediately he was leaning down to face my neck, soon I felt his lips start tracing from under my ear down my neck. My breath hitched, and he just made the fog in my mind so much thicker to break through. He knew how to press the right buttons sometimes too... dangerous maknae.

I ran my fingers slowly through his hair, trying to push him off gently with a hand on his shoulder. He clearly didn't take the hint, as the kisses on my neck became open-mouthed, quicker. He really tested every bit I had of self-control. 

"Dongju-ya... Easy there, wait..." 

I could make him move away just enough to look at his face, and... that was a mistake. His hair was disheveled, cheeks pink, lips swollen, eyes glistening for a reason I didn't understand. And he looked messed up, blissful, and I was caught off guard by how much one look could affect me. I felt his chest heaving against mine, our bodies still touching at every possible place, and every single logical thought was again leaving my mind as fast as it could. 

Just one more time. I pulled him in by the neck, suddenly kissing him without even waiting, intense and fast-paced. But it didn't last long, I couldn't have it last long. 

When I pulled away suddenly, keeping Dongju from leaning back in with a hand on his shoulder, he silently whined, looking at me with a pout. And just like that he switched back to our cute youngest, and I couldn't help the chuckle that slipped out. Which just made him whine again, cutely.

"Don't laugh at me, hyung..."

"I'm not laughing at you, baby, I'm just happy. Did that mean what I think it does?"

"That we have liked each other for really long like two dumbasses but just now had the courage to confess? Yes it does."

"Dongju-ya, language. And it's fine. Now we know about each other's feelings so it's fine."

"You won't kiss me like that again, right?"

"No, I won't, you have to sleep. "

"But I don't wanna sleep."

"We have schedules tomorrow so you will sleep." 

"I wanna talk to you!"

"We can talk until you fall asleep, better like that?"

"Better!" The smile on his face was just too adorable. I guess that's why he always gets his way with us. 

"Okay, baby, come here"

I pulled him into a hug, resting his head on my shoulder, and pulling the blue blanket someone had tossed over the couch to cover the both of us. I felt Dongju's body relax, just leaning into the touch, breathing slowing down. I started running my fingers through his hair, something I knew he liked since he started growing out his hair. I just knew he would end up not talking, that's just how Dongju is, he needed comfort to fall asleep, and sometimes doongdoongie was not enough. That's when he would usually come to Hwanwoong's bed, but... I guess I can steal that position?

And just as thought, in no time Dongju had his eyes closed, lips slightly parting as I felt his slow breathing against my neck, and his arms holding onto me even as he slept. Even as he was already asleep, I continued with the caresses on his hair and back. Dongju is a light sleeper, often ended up unable to sleep because of the others' sleeping habits, so this time at least I wished he would sleep well. 

After everything, I thought I would be still panicking, my mind all over the place. But I was strangely peaceful, comfortable. Maybe because the one I love is fully in my arms, maybe because the subject of many worries was solved, maybe because I was just content with living just in that very moment. There, on the dorm's couch, moon shining through the window, warm under the blankets while holding the most precious person I had ever met. With the full knowledge that he felt the same. My heart felt at ease due to the certainty that now I could fully show how I felt, at least around him. And at that moment I really didn't want to think about the what ifs of our relationship. What people would think, what it could mean, what we would have to hide. Because those are all things that can change easily, and things that aren't in our control, so then... I'll be selfish. I'll be selfish and only think about the small person in my arms and how I can make him the happiest. How I can care for him, know his boundaries, and protect him from things he can't bear. Because, honestly, the world around can change easily. People can change their minds, things can change and evolve. But the heart is hard to mend, hard to change. So I shall protect our heart first, and love him to the best of my abilities. 

Bonus

It was already morning when the door to the older members' room opened, Geonhak and Seoho walking out while still bickering over how Seoho had forgotten to turn off the alarm he had set for the day before in which they had an early schedule and now both had woken up without needing to. 

Geonhak was starting to raise his voice at the older, when he was suddenly stopped by a hand covering his mouth and Seoho excitingly pressing a finger to his lips, asking to be quiet. Confusion was all over his face until he saw them. 

Youngjo and Dongju, cuddled together as close as possible, still sleeping peacefully as they leaned their heads together.

"You owe me a meal." Seoho whispered with a grin, obviously containing his excitement.

"We still dont know, they could just be cuddling."

"Geonhakie... Look at Youngjo's neck."

And there was definitely a forming bruise on the oldest member's neck, which made Geonhak's eyes widen.

"You owe me a meal."

"Fine, you brat."

Geonhak wrapped an arm over Seoho's shoulder from behind, soon wrapping the other around his waist to pull him back inside the room. At least they could sleep for a bit longer in privacy.


End file.
